La Chica Más Bonita Del Mundo
by gold dust gyp
Summary: Terry no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven. Minific.
1. Chapter 1

**La chica más bonita del mundo**

Tendría unos diecisiete años…

La misma cabellera rubia.

La misma naricilla respingada y salpicada de pecas.

Boca pequeña, labios rojos.

Los mismos ojos verdes.

Cuerpo delgado, la misma complexión.

La chica más bonita del mundo.

Y no dejaba de sonreírle.

Habían pasado tantos años y el joven que alguna vez había sido solo quedaba en el recuerdo de sus admiradoras y fotografías. Terry había sabido mantenerse vigente a lo largo de los años y ahora su carrera actoral también se había extendido hasta los films de Hollywood.

Ya no tenía que salir al escenario a dar la misma obra repitiendo monótonamente las mismas líneas noche tras noche. Ahora solo lo hacia una vez (con muchas tomas), su imagen se había guardado en una cinta que rodaban en cines.

Les llamaban "películas".

Seguía tan apuesto y más cínico que nunca, algunas arrugas habían aparecido en las comisuras de su boca (había vuelto a fumar), otras cuantas arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos, y las canas no eran muchas a pesar de que su padre el duque estaba lleno de ellas.

Su cuerpo era fuerte y delgado, tenía el porte más elegante de todo Hollywood.

No llevaba barba ni bigote a pesar de sus años y las modas, todo el mundo que le conocía había perdido la noción de su edad y realmente no importaba porque el inglés se conservaba de maravilla.

Pero era tan viejo como para poder ser el padre de aquella muchacha de ojos verdes y sonrisa coqueta.

Sus ojos eran tan grandes como dos esmeraldas y la joven le había hecho saber que era su mayor admiradora.

Aquella noche se encontraba afuera de un teatro de Chicago donde estaban dando la premier de su película.

El flash le cegaba y los gritos le irritaban pero con el tiempo había aprendido a ignorar, o más bien dicho a soportar, porque para ese trabajo también había que ser diplomático.

Firmo algunos autógrafos como autómata, hasta que la vio a ella.

Era la misma sonrisa que le había visitado en sus sueños por tantos años.

La chica le entrego una fotografía de el con un bolígrafo y le miro con ojos traviesos.

Era ella.

Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, Terry creía verla pero eso era imposible y entonces rompió la norma de oro que el mismo se había impuesto desde el inicio de su carrera.

Comenzó una conversación.

— ¿Para quién es la fotografía?

La joven sonrió lentamente y hablo con voz cantarina. — Para mi Madre…

— ¿Y cómo se llama tu Madre?

— Candy…


	2. Chapter 2

— Y le volví a ver. Ahí estaba ella entre las demás personas ese día de la premier — explico Terry con un dejo de nostalgia más que de emoción. — era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado nunca. La mismas pecas en la nariz, los mismos ojos grandes y verdes….

Tim Collins, su psiquiatra amigo de años le escuchaba atento imaginando porque una mujer que había conocido en su adolescencia le podía producir tanta añoranza a un hombre como Terruce Greum Grandchester, el actor que se había reinventado así mismo más de una vez, famoso en el cine y el teatro, la primera opción que la Metro Goldwyn Mayer habia tenido para interpretar a Rhett Buttler, y tambien de la Warner Bros para hacer de Rick Blaine.

¿Porque un hombre que era tan buscado y asediado, conocido por toda America y el viejo continente, cómo era posible que Terry Grandchester, Casi un duque, se convirtiera de nuevo en un muchacho de colegio al hablar de la chica que le gusta?

— No puedo pensar en ella como una señora casada y con hijos, para mi Candy siempre es esa chica alegre que conocí en el San Pablo, o Candy en su uniforme de enfermera, pensar que el tiempo paso para ella es imposible.

— ¿Y la joven te dijo su nombre?

— Grace… su nombre es Grace Ardlay. — Terry rio sin ganas. — Candy se casó con Albert.

— ¿Quieres decir que se casó con su tutor?

Si, Terry le había contado todos los pormenores.

Terry asintió. — Aun recuerdo la última vez que la busque en Chicago, ella estaba trabajando en una pequeña clínica de las afueras y casualmente me encontré con Albert, el medio el consejo de que le dejara libre…

Terry dio una calada a su cigarro y después se bebió su Brandy sin expresión alguna — Él se casó con ella…

— ¿Y tú que piensas al respecto?

Terry se encogió de hombros — Es extraño… Me alegro por ellos.

El doctor Collins sonrió con alivio.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Madre?

Grace llama a su progenitora, la mujer más importante en su vida y más querida, a Gracie le gusta contarle todo a Candy, desde la travesura más inocente hasta las diabluras que harían sonrojar a una monja.

Grace Ardlay, es un dolor de cabeza para sus profesores en el colegio religioso al que va, tía Elroy necesita sus sales cuando le tiene cerca y su padre, bueno su padre le pasa todo, incluso le lleva en sus viajes y le da consejos que Gracie encuentra muy profundos, en algunas ocasiones piensa que su padre debió ser filósofo, le encanta estar con él porque es el único que la comprende, pero en otra vida piensa que tal vez William Albert Ardlay era un monje tibetano.

Y es que Grace se mete en demasiados problemas, no puede estar quieta en un solo lugar y es tan testaruda, en cambio su hermano Alden es mucho más sensato y tranquilo, ni hablar de sus dotes sociales, sabe cómo mantener la compostura, en físico es la copia idéntica de su padre cuando era más joven.

El parecido es aterrador.

Es como si los Ardlay fueran todos copias exactas, en diferentes épocas y diferentes edades.

La teoría de Gracie es más que tétrica, porque mientras tía Elroy le mira con horror, los demás se ponen a observar fotografías viejas de miembros fallecidos de la familia y no dejan de encontrar las semejanzas. No son dobles de los otros, pero se acercan mucho, tal vez los genes son muy fuertes.

La muerte no es algo que le moleste a Grace, toda su vida ha vivido rodeada de retratos de personas que ya no están en este mundo. La mitad de sus familiares están muertos y tanto ella como su hermano han sido llevados al cementerio en continuas ocasiones para despedir a mas familiares entre otras personas queridas.

Es algo… Natural.

Tan pronto termine el colegio quiere estudiar veterinaria, Grace Ardlay es amante de la naturaleza y los animales, la primera vez que tuvo el llamado de lo que sería su camino y que, por supuesto se encargó de contar a todo mundo, la tía Elroy se puso pálida, no podía concebir la idea de que una mujer de la familia se quisiera dedicar a tal cosa.

De pronto la sonrisa llena de dientes de Grace se borró.

" _Pero tía abuela, los animales también necesitan cuidados y mi padre está de acuerdo en que yo haga lo que me gusta."_

La anciana bufa y la mira con severidad, de la misma manera en que miraba a Candy cuando era una jovencita, aunque jamás admitiría que Grace era su nieta favorita.

" _Primero tu madre y ahora tú, no niña, búscate otra cosa que hacer, estoy cansada de los escándalos en esta familia, no te eduque para eso."_

Grace farfullo su molestia sin que la anciana le prestara atención, nunca podía tener su aprobación en ninguna cosa, su primo Stear, hijo de su querido tío Archie, decía que el mundo estaba cambiado todo el tiempo, tan solo en las épocas de su madre las mujeres aun usaban corset y las familias daban un dote para que se casaran, también tenían hijos como si no hubiese un mañana y su educación terminaba en el colegio de señoritas.

Como su tía Annie.

Y no es que Stear estuviera describiendo a su madre, quien todo el mundo sabía cómo le adoraba, pero es que era una sobre protectora. Stear a veces no apreciaba lo que tenía.

Gracie suspiro y miro el retrato de su familia, era la foto de sus vacaciones favoritas con sus padres, su hermano y ella de pequeños, sonriendo en un safari en África.

No podía recordar cuando se había sentido más feliz que en esa ocasión, bueno tal vez si, las escenas de su infancia estaban llenas de gratos recuerdos, como la tarde en que su madre había organizado un día de campo para la familia; el viaje en auto había sido de lo más divertido, y la sorpresa resulto el doble de excitante al ver que habían llegado a un riachuelo.

Su madre tendió el mantel de cuadros y coloco la cesta cargada con alimentos.

Alden y Grace se habían llenado de sándwiches y dulces, desobedientes después se metieron al agua con su madre mientras su padre se sumergía imitando a un temible tiburón.

Los recuerdos la hacían sonreír.

O aquella ocasión cuando en vez de asistir a su recital de ballet su madre la llevo a jugar al hogar de pony con todos los niños.

Grace miro las fotos y acaricio las tapas del diario de su madre.

 _Candice White Ardlay_

A su corta edad solo le quedaban las memorias, a pesar de ser una muchacha muy alegre, la tristeza no dejaba de invadirla cuando pensaba en su mamá.

Grace le contaba todo Candy. Sus secretos más profundos eran revelados solo a su mamá y ella era siempre como una tumba.

Lo último no pretendía sonar como una broma de doble sentido.

Justo ese día, después de la escuela, Gracie había aprovechado para visitar su tumba.

La tumba de su madre, en el cementerio familiar.

Sin importarle si se le subía la falda del vestido, Gracie se sentó en el pasto a un lado de la lápida y comenzó a platicarle lo que había hecho.

Le contó que conoció a su novio de la adolescencia, el actor Terruce Grandchester o Terry Graham, cualquiera fuera su nombre.

Era poco más que una travesura y la curiosidad por saber más de su madre le gano, y es que ella le mencionaba en su diario y Gracie se había dado a la tarea de conocerle en persona.

Aunque no sabía si había hecho bien, pues no pudo evitar mirar la añoranza en los ojos del extraño cuando le tuvo enfrente, Gracie se había vestido ese día con un vestido de Candy. En cuanto a su aspecto no había remedio, todos en la familia decían que era el vivo retrato de su madre.

No era que pretendiera engañarlo, solo quería sentirse más cerca de ella y sus recuerdos.

Gracie entendió la fascinación de su madre por ese actor, pues, aunque era algo mayor para ella, se podía apreciar lo apuesto que era, y sus películas, a Gracie le encantaban sus películas.

La joven guardo la fotografía del actor entre las páginas del diario de su madre, después coloco unas dulces Candy sobre la lápida y se soltó a llorar.

FIN


End file.
